


Dawn

by spoke



Category: Tanith Lee - Biting the Sun
Genre: Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloria Mundi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gloria+Mundi).



 

 

I was lying there in a sort of dazed fashion, still waiting for the drugs we'd chosen to wear off. Actually, I was wondering why the roof seemed so strange and distant. Also I was worrying in this not quite hysterical fashion whether I hadn't been given a bit much since I couldn't really remember if I'd had the child yet or not. I could remember the breathing, and this distant sense of pressures and panics that I was comfortably insulated from despite participating in them.

Except we'd done so much practicing and worrying in the days beforehand that it really felt as if I might have imagined it finally happening. Maybe I was even asleep and dreaming, and if I woke up and asked Esten where the child was he'd gently poke my mid-section to remind me.

Fortunately, Esten entered then and saved me from a complete collapse by virtue of the little bundle he was holding in his arms. Holding it as if he were afraid to drop it, I might add. He sat carefully at the edge of the bed before handing the child to me, whispering to it as he did. "And this is your other maker, Melaine. Say hello."

I'd never heard that sort of completely soft and undone tone from him before, and I felt this weird rush of tangled feelings - proud and touched and warm and maybe just a tad bit jealous - and then I was looking into her eyes. _Her_ eyes, and even though I'd known, of course, when he used the female name we'd chosen, I could have told somehow just looking into those little pale eyes. "Hello, Melaine." I whispered, knowing I sounded every bit as gooey and silly as Esten had, and feeling him laugh with me in that warm sweet bubble of a moment in time.

 


End file.
